


Stop 'n' Swop: 1000 Words

by orphan_account



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten prompts and ten drabbles about five B/K pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession of an Emotional Crime - Master Jiggywiggy

Adoration. Confession. Thanksgiving. Supplication.

O great Crystal Jiggy,

I spend my days in adoration, so this is my confession-- my confession for an emotional crime. For my adoration is not of You. And while I do thank You for him, I supplicate, beseech you to set me free-- not of him, but of this emotional crime of adoring not You but him. Please grant me my freedom from love.

Or else. If it is not Your will to give me freedom. . . please, make him love me.

Not as his master but as the flawed criminal I am.

Amen.


	2. Last Call - Bottles

It's last call, and that means I have to go home. Sometimes, I wonder why I bother when home is a burrow empty of Edna and the kids.

I haven't seen her in. . . what, five years now. She and Banjo still live near Spiral Mountain, I guess, but I don't see them. Instead, I sit here. Missing her.

I do know why I bother. I feel like they'll need me again, like God has a purpose for me, and that purpose is to help them. Banjo and her.

The god of our world must be one sick bastard.


	3. Mendacity - The Lord of Games

How much truth am I expected to tell them? I must foster at least some modicum of respect for me in them. And anyway. What could they do to help, even if they knew how vulnerable-- lonely, desperate-- I can be?

(They probably wouldn't even care.)

The mice are far more sympathetic creations. They sense my emotions, my moods, and respond accordingly. They make me smile.

And when I do, they don't mock that smile.

One of my worlds must hold another like them but sentient. Someone for whom I won't be afraid to smile.

But for now. I lie.


	4. Nothing Bad Lasts 100 Years - Mumbo Jumbo

So Mumbo not stay married to ugly Humba very long-- just long enough for L.O.G. to finish playing stupid game with bear and bird. (Why computer god have to involve handsome shaman in childish enterprise, Mumbo not know.) 

Now stupid Humba back across square where belong: selling blueprints and parts. Why she get to sell parts? That should be Mumbo's job. Stupid L.O.G. Mumbo have to stand outside, watching while bear and bird buy from Humba. Watch Humba laugh and do handstands. Not wife anymore, just silly girl.

Nothing bad last forever; Mumbo know that. Nothing good last forever either.


	5. Breakthrough - Honey B

So I lied about being the Mistress of Honey. I only wanted to impress him, but really, it got no reaction. Even when my lie was discovered, it hardly seemed to matter to him at all. Why did I bother? And why did I follow him from the past, to a future twenty years from my own time?

Because I've loved my big bear since the beginning. It should be the other way around: bears are drawn to honey, and bees defend it. But now. . . I want him to defend me. Love me.

Consider this an evolutionary breakthrough.


	6. The Allotted Time - The Disciple of Jiggywiggy

We spend only an hour each night in meditation, then my master sends me to my bedroom, alone. I spend my hour thinking of him, watching him when I dare, the great Jiggywiggy whose eyes are properly closed. Until tonight, when he opens them a moment before our hour ends, opens them to look at me. 

For the first time, I dare to speak my request: "Please. Don't send me away."

He stares at me, and I wait to be scolded. Instead he stands, gestures to me.

"Come." Motioning me towards his room.

And the following hours are my blessing.


	7. Diadem - Banjo

She's a bee, so she must be a queen. I mean, I know there are other girl bees that aren't queens, but Honey isn't like that. She wouldn't be anybody's worker.

I can't give her a crown like a queen deserves. (The only gold I have is in jiggies, and Mr. Jiggywiggy gets all of those.) But she says I treat her like a queen, and she's happy with that. I'm her big bear, she says. I'm her kingdom.

I don't know what that means, but I love her more than if she had all the crowns in the world.


	8. Impurity of Motives - Kazooie

Beetle Breath looks like such a dork all the time, even as the boss around here. (I guess this is as close as he'll get to being a hero, managing a museum dedicated to us real heroes. I still think L.O.G. should have called it Kazooieland though.)

Banjo asked me why I kept dragging him over to take Bottles' challenge-- this is like the sixth or seventh time. He didn't buy that I'm that much of a perfectionist. Finally, I said it was so I could look at Goggle Boy and laugh.

I'm only lying about half of the reason.


	9. Triumph Without Victory - Humba Wumba

Humba lose magic contest, but it just silly competition to settle bickering with Mumbo: Lord of Games ask who levitate new roofing to top of factory quicker.

"L.O.G. just want free labor," Humba tell Mumbo afterwards. "Not real contest."

"Is so, and Mumbo better. Humba useless." Mumbo hurt Humba's feelings, and maybe Humba not hide so well this time. Mumbo look close, then mumble, "But. . . Humba do nice job. Even though Mumbo faster."

Mumbo not say anything else, just go off to garage, but was first time Mumbo nice to Humba. Maybe Humba win a little after all.


	10. Five Minutes  - The Lord of Games

I planned to spend five minutes in this world, a formality, and then destroy it: up in pixels, so to speak. I don't even remember creating it, and what, after all, is there worth saving in a world without color, without light, without beings who truly live?

There's he, whom I noticed three minutes in: intriguing, arrogant like me. I can show him a thing or two about who really runs things. I want him to submit to me, he who doesn't know I exist-- yet.

Five minutes, and I have something to live for again. For a while, anyway.


End file.
